Me enseñas a besar?
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: KAKASAKU tenian que saber como era el rostro de su sensei, ella lo consiguio pero dejo a los otros con la curiosidad...un beso perfecto [Oneshot WAFF] [Complete]


Me enseñas a besar?

KAKASAKU

Naruto no me pertenece

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hola Sakura, que haces aquí? –dijo al ver a su alumna parada en el portal de su casa-

Veras, te estaba esperando –le sonrió- puedo pasar?

-sonrió y le dio paso a la chica mientras sacaba su libro naranja- siéntate

-hizo caso y se acomodo en el sillón verde que se encontraba frente a una mesa de té-

Y bien? –se acuclillo entre ella y la mesa-

Veras Kakashi-sensei, yo quería pedirte un favor –le miraba de vez en vez-

Dime –la escuchaba pero tenía el 98 de su atención en el libro entre sus manos-

Es que…

_Frentuda, como crees que Sasuke-kun se fijara en ti si ni siquiera sabes dar un beso?, tuviste mucha suerte en quedar en el mismo equipo de el__...pero veras frentezota, tu nunca lograras nada con el_

_Cállate__!! –llevaban media hora pelando sobre lo mismo, y las lagrimas ya asomaban en sus ojos, por que todo tenia que ser tan malo-_

_Pero mira, si hay vienen tus compañeros Sasuke-kun!! –agito las manos __llamándola-_

_-la fulmino con la mirada y acelero el paso para que no los alcanzaran-_

_Teme, para que no ves a Sakura-chan –desde lo lejos la miro, ella se pasaba las manos por los ojos y temblaba un poco, sin decir nada y dejando al moreno atrás corrió asta la pelirosa- por que lloras Sakura-chan, que te paso?, te lastimaste, te hicieron algo? –la sacudía de los hombros pero por mas que lo hacia y preguntaba ella no dejaba de llorar-_

_-miro por encima de Naruto directo a los ojos del Uchiha por el cual lloraba, este solo le otorgo un gesto de fastidio y se alejo del lugar-_

Bueno, Sasuke siempre será así, no tienes por que afligirte por eso –la tenia abrazada y ella calmaba sus sollozos en el pecho de su maestro-

Yo se, pero …por que Naruto si… se preocupa, y además puso..a Ino en…su lugar…pero el que debía hacerlo era Sasuke-kun –se aferraba con fuerza al chaleco de Juunín y su voz era un hipo-

Calma, Naruto no es igual a Sasuke –sonreía tras la mascara, ella siempre seria la niña consentida del equipo 7-

-se soltó de el, se paro derecha y quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, aclaro su garganta- sensei, quiero que me enseñes a besar!! –dijo con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y la cabeza en alto, aunque obviamente no pudo evitar el sonrojo que acudió a su rostro por aquella petición-

-una gran gota cayo por su cabeza y en su rostro una risa nerviosa y se rascaba el cabello- por que me pides eso Sakura

-se sentó nuevamente- sensei, no puedo pedírselo a nadie mas, hice un estudio de todas las posibilidades que tenia, y tu eres el mas apropiado, además eres de mi confianza –le miro suplicante-

Vaya…pero, tu eres una niña, tienes 12 años..y bueno…pues yo soy tu maestro, no puedo hacer eso –le explico-

Kakashi-sensei, tómelo como una de las clases de la academia, además un ninja también debe aprender cosas de la vida real no?...-el no decía nada, optaría por el plan B : ser intensa- por favor Kakashi-sensei, por favor Kakashi-sensei

-se levanto y fue a la cocina pero ella le seguía de cerca-

Por favor Kakashi-sensei, por favor Kakashi-sensei

Sakura…-suspiro-

Por favor Kakashi-sensei, por favor Kakashi-sensei

-nuevamente en la sala, se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado ella y la pelirosa se arrodillo y posos sus manos sobre los muslos de el suplicando, con cara de llorar, con voz queda y a veces mas fuerte, el mismo cerro los ojos y lo medito por unos segundos- es lo que tu quieres?

-sus ojos se iluminaron, agarro las manos de su sensei- claro que si!!

Siéntate -se levanto y dio un pequeño paseo por la sala- bien, tu nunca podrás decirle a alguien que vas a besarlo, como tampoco le podrás pedir permiso, ya sabes el rechazo y todo eso

-asintió, claro que ya sabia que era el rechazo-

Lo mejor que se puede hacer es acercarse lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, y buscar la mirada de esa persona –se agacho y acerco su rostro al de ella que se sonrojo enormemente- lo ves, es eso a lo que me refiero, te asustaste

Perdón sensei

Ahora, el primer contacto de un beso debe ser dulce, tus labios deben apoyarse sobre los de la otra persona con suavidad, con los ojos cerrados, lentamente, luego retírate y abre los ojos para mirar a esa persona, así sabrás el efecto que ha causado el beso, luego si acércate de nuevo lentamente, no ya tan lento como en el primer contacto, y dale otro beso.

-trataba de memorizar todas las palabras del peliplateado-

En un beso apasionado lo correcto es abrir un poco la boca e introducir nuestra lengua, primero de forma intermitente y lenta, y luego de una forma más larga y profunda. El primer beso dice mucho sobre nosotros así que debe ser un instante mágico, perfecto, no arruines todo por un segundo de desesperación. –miraba directo a los ojos de la chica que se veía muy feliz-

Kakashi-sensei, eres el mejor –su inner casi daba saltos de la alegría-

-sonrió con amabilidad-

…y bien? –Apretó la tela de su vestido rojo-

-la miro tratando de saber que quería ahora-

-agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo- pues que falta el beso

-puso una mano en el cabello de la chica y la paso por su mejilla asta llegar a la barbilla de la muy sonrojada Sakura, le alzo la cara y así se quedaron viendo- bien

-su inner ahora si que estaba emocionada, además de que aprenderían a besar por fin sabrían como era el rostro de su sensei, fue un método algo paradójico, pero cualquier cosa se valía para calmar la curiosidad que tenían-

Cierra los ojos –ordeno y ella hizo un puchero que lo hizo reírse- ya te lo dije, cierra los ojos

-a regañadientes los cerro y suspiro profundo, luego contuvo la respiración y en menos tiempo del que se esperaba sintió un cosquilleo sobre sus labios, estaba nerviosa, muy asustada, y el toque fue dulce como el había dicho, tan suave, y en repetidas ocasiones fue solo el roce de sus labios, se relajo un poco, luego algo húmedo sobre su piel, era realmente placentero y entre abrió la boca dándole paso al tan anhelado beso, le era difícil respirar, y en cada segundo que pasaba adquiría mayor confianza y contacto- umm –dejo escapar un suspiro-

-sonrió sobre los labios de la pelirosa para luego separarse un poco primero retiro la lengua, luego los labios y luego alejo su cara pero solo un centímetro de la de ella-

-subió las manos y las dejo puestas en las mejillas del ninja copia, era tan suave, abrió los ojos verdes a pesar de la orden recibida-…eres hermoso sensei!! –su voz sonaba baja y sin que el pudiera decir o hacer algo continuo con el beso de hace un momento, claro que le costo mucho ya que apenas ponía en practica los pasos, pero ella no quería detenerse, no quería que el lo hiciera-

-las manitas de ella sobre su piel generaron una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y el contacto de sus labios era indescriptible, era el beso mas inocente y dulce de toda su vida, paso una mano por la espalda de la chica y la otra la apoyo en el sofá-

-sus suspiros aumentaban y su pecho casi plano subía y bajaba con rapidez, su sangre hervía y sentía las mejillas hinchadas-

-de los labios paso algo mas abajo y con lentitud llego al cuello de la pelirosa que se agarraba con fuerza a su espalda, y sin mas la recostó sobre los cojines, al rosa esparcido sobre su torso, y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados…debía detenerse ahora o no podría controlarse- creo que aprendes rápido –dijo subiéndose la mascara y ayudándola a levantarse-

-le miraba confundida, como es que podía sentir todo aquello con el, lo que antes había sido inocente, ahora se había convertido en deseo, quería ser tocada por el, aun así sentía un miedo enorme, nunca hubo tantas sensaciones sobre su piel, sentimientos encontrados luchaban en su interior- gracias sensei –se levanto y camino asta la salida- Kakashi-sensei…-se detuvo dándole la espalda mientras giraba el perilla de la puerta- …..Mañana no llegues tarde al entrenamiento –salio de la casa y camino sin rumbo alguno-

-sonrió y saco su libro, de alguna forma debía calmar lo que la niña había hecho en el, y que mejor que una buena lectura-

…………….

Lo viste Sakura-chan? –preguntaba emocionado-

-la miro de reojo, también le interesaba saber si el plan había dado resultados-

-se sentó en el pasto y ellos hicieron lo mismo a cada lado de ella-

Sakura-chan, por que no hablas, por que no nos cuentas datebayo!!

-cerró los ojos y se dejo caer sobre el verde, esa tarde no dijo nada y por más que insistieran no les contaría lo hermoso que era Hatake Kakashi-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

pedofilia? –se le sale la baba-

ejem…me gusto eso del beso xD!!

La teoría sobre como besar resulto de la labor investigativa xD!!

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones dándole en "go"

kisu


End file.
